The Hunger
by theBrycep
Summary: The Flood could be his teammates for all he knew. But he was a Spartan: a super-soldier. Victory was his life. To win, they would give their friends, their family, their homes, themselves. But it was different out here. There was no victory, only survival, And hope. Hope that someone would save them. Hope it would end. Halo One-shot about the Flood. Rated T for gore and language


**Hallo! This is my first fanfiction that I actually posted, so I hope you enjoy! I just finished playing a round of Flood in Halo 4, and I pretty much pissed myself when some guy jumped me from the corner. Peace out.**

Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Jump. Land. Run. Hunt. Hunt. Gun. Hunt. Barrier. Hunt. Body. Hunt. Scent. Scent. Scent. Shot. Dodge. Shot. Body. Shot. Shot. Lunge.

Kill. Infest. Feed. Feed. Feed. Roar. Hunger… Hunt. Hunt. Hunt. Scent.

Jackson was scared: an unusual trait. Spartans were never scared. But right now, he was definitely scared. Terrified. Wanted to huddle into a ball and cry. That would be an interesting sight: A hulking suit of steel and ceramic plates bent over and bawling like a young schoolboy.

It wasn't the war that made him scared. Oh, no, the battlefield was Jackson's home. It was… the _monsters_. The Flood. Infected soldiers that were out for his blood. The Flood could be his teammates for all he knew. But he was a Spartan: a super-soldier. Victory was his life. To win, they would give their friends, their family, their home, them_selves_. But it was different out here. There was no victory, only survival. And hope. Hope that someone would save them. Hope it would end.

Jackson had killed two so far. Two monsters. Two Flood. He knew they were incapable of using the UNSC weapons… at least, for now. They mainly focused on using some _tentacle_ attached to their arm. Some sort of boosting device was attached to them, as they used it to lunge at their prey, and then decapitate them. He had seen them get Rosa. She had hid in a dark corner, but they had seen her. Seen her through the walls. Four ganged up on her. They all killed her; she only had a split-second to scream. Ripped her apart and ate her. Jackson hadn't been seen. The two Flood went away. But Rosa didn't. She saw him. She ran towards him. Her face had melted away: deformed. She roared. Jackson shot. She died. He lived.

Now Jackson was in the corner of Galileo Base's control room. He and his team had been dropped off to eliminate some hostile force. Jackson thought it was a platoon of Covvies. It had been the Flood. When they first landed, one got Emile. Then Roberto. Then Clark. By then, the team had completely separated to try and take on the monsters. Jackson hadn't killed one until much later, then he killed Rosa. He hadn't killed a Flood in hours. Hopefully they had all left. He knew the chances that they had left were miniscule, but…

"Raaaagggghhr!"

Seemed like the Flood were still there. Jackson turned his head, anxiously looking for a monster.

"Rarrr…"

Jackson's head swiveled to the side. A Flood stood right next to him, its fish-like face staring in his.

"Roaarrrhhhhh!"

"Oh shit!" Jackson quickly fired a shell from his shotgun. The Flood quickly fell to the ground in a pile of its blood. Jackson sighed in relief. Hopefully no other monsters had it its cries.

"Ragggh?"

Jackson heard footsteps from down the hallway. This was not good…

"RAAAWR!"

Four, no, five Flood crashed down the hallway. Jackson quickly fired two shells from his weapon, taking down two Flood. The others quickly pursued him. Jackson ran, terrified of the monsters.

"Oh shitshitshit…"

Jackson sprinted, but his half-ton of armor weighed him down.

"Rawwwrrghhh!"

Jackson tripped. He fell face first onto the ground, leaving a small dent in the tile. His genetically enhanced reflexes allowed him to turn to face his pursuers. He fired two shells from his shotgun, each hitting perfectly on their target. The last Flood jumped. No matter, though. Jackson raised his shotgun and pulled the trigger, but the monster kept coming.

He had run out of bullets.

Chase. Chase. Chase. Roar. Chase. Shot. Chase. Chase. Lunge. Shot. Wound. Fall. Blood. Fade. Fade. Fade...

Hunger. Hunger. Death.


End file.
